Jared Smith
|resides = Houston, Texas |billed_from = Houston, Texas |trainer = Jack Flener Zach Marlow Daniel Hutchinson |debut = June 24, 2005 |current_efeds = World Wrestling Headquarters Evolved: The Rebirth |previous_efeds = WWE Wrestling 23 Wrestling Headquarters Alliance Extreme Demolition Wrestling WWE Prime Time }}Jared Andrew Smith (born July 16, 1984) is an American professional wrestler. He is currently signed to World Wrestling Headquarters working on it's Thursday Night Showdown brand, where he is the reigning ECW World Heavyweight Champion. He is also signed to Evolved: The Rebirth working on it's Wednesday Night Wreckage brand, where he is one half of the ETR World Tag Team Champions, alongside Tyson 'J' North. Jared was more famous in his earlier career inside of the wrestling businesses WWE Wrestling 23 and WWE Evolved using his former WWH ring name, Fly Boy (as tribute to "Fly Boy" Rocco Rock), holding a record for a championship in both businesses. He was the first-ever World Heavyweight Champion (usually referred to as just World Champion) in WWE Evolved and the longest reigning Cruiserweight Champion in WWE Wrestling 23, only losing the championship due to dropping it to move to a different brand and keeping the championship on it's respectful brand. Although the businesses that he formerly worked for were low on talent and training, he has been known to co-workers as "a very skilled wrestler". He has been praised upon by top WWH wrestlers such as former World Heavyweight Champion Jason Krow (Daniel Hutchinson), former WWH wrestler and World Heavyweight Champion Ryan Payne, and former WWH wrestler and 3-time Women's World Heavyweight Champion, Andy Runnels (Andy Rhodes-Payne). Early Life Jared lost both of his parents at the age of nine when they were hit head on by a drunken driver coming back home. This lead to him and his older brother to go to an orphanage in which he was later adopted within a year and moved to Texas. From then on, he began watching wrestling (due to his fraternal parents' addiction). He then knew that it was what he was destined to do. Straight after high school, he began training for a wrestling career. He soon moved back to Kentucky on his own and began training with long-time friends, Jack Flener and Zach Marlow, who were themselves training for pro wrestling careers. Career Evolved/Wrestling 23 Era WWE 65 Game (2005) Jared soon found himself under contract with WWE Evolved (then known as WWE 65 Game), debuting as Fly Boy. His debut was of legendary status, as he debuted in it's SmackDown brand in a 20-Man Battle Royal, where the winner would be the first-ever World Heavyweight Champion. He entered at number 13 and was the eventual winner, last eliminating Tony Daniels. He took pride within his career at this point, becoming a classic face and fed upon the crowd's love each and every week. Along the way, he teamed up with Rob Van Dam and was named the WWE Tag Team Champions, thus making him 65 Game's first double champion, holding both the WWE Tag Team Championships and the World Heavyweight Championship. His career within 65 Game continued to grow, even after the switch from 65 Game to Evolved, and he defeated challenges from the likes of Kevin Backstreet, Tony Daniels, and Spikey. But, it was short-thrived, as only after four months of being World Heavyweight Champion, he suffered a torn ACL and had to give in his Tag Team Championship and World Heavyweight Championship due to his legit injury. WWE Wrestling 23 (2005) During this time, Jared had done double duty, as he also worked for WWE Wrestling 23. Similar to Evolved, he was a first-ever champion, except it was the Cruiserweight Championship. They were in lack of high-flyers, which lead to him having to wrestle with the heavyweights. This also lead to him being the longest lasting Cruiserweight Champion in the history of Wrestling 23. This championship reign was also lost not by losing it to a person, but by handing it in. The stakes were a little different, however. ECW and SmackDown were in a brand war and on an episode of SmackDown, current ECW general manager Brock Lesnar sent out an open challenge to SmackDown general manager Edge (Adam Copeland) for his ECW Extremist, Ace Steel, against a SmackDown superstar of his choice. Edge decided to send out a "trustworthy" superstar of his, which eventually turned out to be Jared. But, he confronted Edge afterwards and threw down the Cruiserweight Championship, making his betrayal to SmackDown and moved to ECW, becoming their first ECW Cruiserweight Champion in the process. This also wouldn't last but two weeks, as his torn ACL caused his release from Wrestling 23 and to give up his championship. Injury (Late 2005-Late 2006) Jared went into surgery immediately afterwards and left him out of wrestling action for a whole year. This extremely upset Jared, as he had devoted his whole life to wrestling only to get a year-long legit injury. He spent five months in rehab, but no healing had happened. Doctors were now starting to worry and thought that his wrestling days were numbered. But Jared refused to quit and spent another seven months in rehab. Finally, improvement began to show and soon enough, his leg had completely healed and he could now go back to wrestling. He met up with Evolved staff soon afterwards and resigned with them. Return to Evolved and Heel Run Jared Smith returned surprisingly to WWE 65 Game (now known as WWE Evolved) on an episode of SmackDown after current World Heavyweight Champion, Batista, sent out an invitation to "an old friend of his" to come to the ring. Batista would soon ask Jared to join him and Re-Evolution to take on R-Evolution X. Jared followed up his offer with a superkick to Batista, thus turning him heel and he joined R-Evolution X. Jared was now set to compete at that year's Wrestlemania in a Fatal Four-Way match for the World Heavyweight Championship, consisting of himself, Triple H, Batista, and Mark Solomon. Batista went on to retain his championship after pinning Mark after hitting his finisher while Jared was occupied with Triple H. From here on out, Jared resigned from the business and made occasional appearances, most notably in early 2008 where he had a run with the Cruiserweight Championship. Return to Wrestling 23 (2007) Later on in 2007, Jared returned to Wrestling 23 and defeated a jobber in his return match. He also won the World Heavyweight Championship against Tony Daniels. The run was short-lived, however, as he lost it after two months back to Tony Daniels. He soon would start jobbing for wrestlers until The Ultimater made his return back to Wrestling 23, teaming up with Jared and eventually won the World Tag Team Championships. Jared would soon stop making appearances and caused his team to get the tag titles vacated from them. Jared moved back to SmackDown later that year and was eventually named to be inside of a tournament to determine the first-ever European Championship. He eventually won the tournament in the final rounds against Genesis and Chris Jericho. He also re-teamed up with The Ultimater and won the vacant WWE Tag Team Championships against Genesis & Chris Jericho. Jared would soon, however, completely quit Wrestling 23 forever after losing both championships. World Wrestling Headquarters (2008-Present) Demolition Jared now had other intentions besides Wrestling 23 and Evolved, signing himself to a contract to World Wrestling Headquarters (WWH) after being referred to by Zach Marlow and Jack Flener, both former superstars of the brand as Fly Boy. He debuted on the brand's pre-show before it's big Super Showdown supershow in a Fatal Four-Way Ultimate X match, which he eventually won. The week after, the promotion had another supershow, to which Jared would be in a tag team match with Bret Hart against Killer and Rhyno in it's pre-show, which his team eventually won. At the pay-per view pre-show, Jared fought in it's main event in a First Blood match against AJ Styles, yet again winning. Thursday Night Showdown After weeks of dominance, Jared was promoted to it's main brand, Thursday Night Showdown. During this time, he began taking training by former World Heavyweight Champion, Jason Krow. He debuted in a 2 out of 3 falls match against Markus Martin, now dropping his Fly Boy gimmick to change to Jared Smith, still using "Fly Boy" as a nickname. He won this match and was named the number one contender for the International Championship at WarGames. This would begin a storyline feud with International Champion Jack Roby. At this point, online rumors would speculate that Jared would be joining fellow Showdown wrestlers Triple H and Eclipse in a spin-off of D-Generation X if Jared were to win the International Championship and Triple H would win the World Heavyweight Championship at WarGames, but nothing was completely confirmed and wouldn't fall through, as before WarGames, both Triple H and Eclipse were released from the company. In interviews and promos, Jared would go forth and call Roby "Captain Caveman" due to his rugged look. His winning streak was soon broken thanks to an interference from Jack Roby, causing Jared to lose against Tomko and receiving his first loss in WWH. He would lose the next week in tag team action alongside current ECW World Heavyweight Champion and one-half of the World Tag Team Champions at the time, Chris Montana, against Jack Roby and freshly promoted Jake Jiles, by this point using 'Mainstream' as a full-time moniquer instead of 'Fly Boy', but still kept the nickname to continue to tribute to Rocco Rock. Jared broke his losing streak the week before WarGames in a victory against Kraig Reynolds in a Street Fight match. At WarGames, however, Jack Roby was replaced in the 30-Minute Hardcore Ironman match by Jeff Hardy and Jared loss with a score of Jeff Hardy 3 and Jared 1. The next Showdown, Jared won a match against Chris Montana. Afterwards, Jason Krow came in and attacked Chris, leading up to Alexis Hart (general manager of Showdown) kayfabe bannishing Chris Montana from the WWH. At the 4 Year Anniversary Super Showdown event, Jared fought in a Stairway to Hell match against Mr. Kennedy in a winning effort. Due to stipulations, Jared would now go to the Grindhouse pay-per view in an ECW TV/World Heavyweight Championship unification match against Jason Krow, Jared's WWH trainer. The week after, Jared picked up a win against World Heavyweight Champion, Shane McMahon, in a Tables match with help from a distraction by Jeff Hardy. At WWH's annual Grindhouse pay-per view, Jared received his first taste of gold within WWH when he defeated Jason Krow to become the ECW World Heavyweight Champion. Soon afterwards, Jared would receive a minor knee injury that would take him out of action for one week. Evolved: The Rebirth (2008-present) Rumors had been going around that Jared Smith had signed with Evolved; The Rebirth, which was formerly WWE 65 Game and WWE Evolved after they removed any WWE relations from the company. Rumors were confirmed on the second edition of Wednesday Night Wreckage when Jared shot a promo announcing his return. Jared announced that his debut match would be against Edge and that he had "evolved into a new age of what he used to be'. Plans had changed and he instead made his return by entering unexpectedly as longtime friend Kayla to help her out in a one on three handicap match against Lita, Rob Van Dam, and Tom Carey. His team picked up the win when Vile Ventura interfered while the referee was down, allowing Jared to hit his finisher to get the pinfall. The same night, Jared aligned himself with the Vile Corporation, along with Vile Ventura and Kayla. On the third edition of Wednesday Night Wreckage, Jared teamed up with current ETR Champion, Tyson 'J' North, in triple threat tag team action against Rated RKO (Edge and Randy Orton) and the team of Wreckage general manager, Dan the Man, and ETR Universal Champion, Kevin Kompiler, for Rated RKO's ETR World Tag Team Championships in a winning effort, giving Jared his second tag team title run within the company. Jared would soon get a minor knee injury that would enable him unable to wrestle, thus having him surrender the tag team titles, as he had a championship match that week on Saturday Night Rage. Other Wrestling Promotions Jared had been signed to other wrestling promotions, but none of them had the long-term success that Evolved, Wrestling 23, and WWH had upon him. :*'Wrestling Headquarters Alliance' - Jared had joined for a short period of time and wrestled in a fatal-four way match to help determine their first mid-card champion against Alexis Morningstar, Mike Bocska, and MDDC, but lost to eventual winner Alexis Morningstar. Afterwards, he was scheduled to wrestle MDDC in a Hardcore match, but didn't show up for the match and hadn't been seen there since. :*'WWE Prime Time' - Jared was one of the first members of the new company, joining under his old moniquer, Fly Boy, owned by former Wrestling 23 SmackDown general manager, Edge, and was set to be in the first World Heavyweight Championship match against him, but strangely didn't appear for the match. Later, it was speculated that the reason he didn't show up was due to 'personal issues against Edge'. :*'Extreme Demolition Wrestling' - Jared was actually the creator of the wrestling business, but found it hard to get competitors to join the company. As a result, the business was shut down before it's first live event. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' :*''Super Kick (Evolved/Wrestling 23) / X-Mark (WWH)'' (superkick) - 2005-early 2008, used as a regular move from 2008-present :*''Ouronosis'' (Vertical suplex dropped into a stunner) - 2008-present :*''Texas Tornado'' (Somersault corkscrew senton) - 2008-present :*''Sky Slam'' (180°, 270°, or a 360° spinning side slam) - 2008-present :*''Flying DDT (Wrestling 23) / Mainstream-DT (WWH)'' (Springboard moonsault onto a standing opponent quickly followed into an inverted DDT) - used as a finisher in Wrestling 23, used as a regular move in WWH :*''Shooting star press'' - 2005-2008 *'Signature Moves' :*Tiger feint kick followed by a springboard hurricanrana :*''Waffle Face'' (chickenwing facebuster) :*''Downfall'' (Belly to back inverted mat slam, sometimes from the second rope) :*''Sliced Bread #2'' (Springboard backflip three quarter facelock falling reverse DDT) :*Slingshot split-legged moonsault :* Tornado DDT, sometimes from a springboard :* Single leg backflip kick :* Heel kick to a cornered opponent, usually aided by tag team partner or steel chair :* Standing moonsault :* Springboard crossbody :* Slingshot crossbody :* Inverted atomic drop followed by a Frankensteiner :* Standing shiranui - Used briefly as a finisher in Evolved/Wrestling 23 :* Moonsault :* Dropsault :* Shining wizard :* Spinning heel kick :* Jumping heel kick enzuigiri :* Springboard diving clothesline :* Slingshot somersault senton :* Double arm implant DDT :* Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker *'Former/Current Tag Team(s)' :*High-Flyers - Fly Boy & Rob Van Dam :*R-Evolution X - Fly Boy, Dan the Man, Kayla, & 'XE' Steve T :*Legion of Destruction - Fly Boy & The Ultimater :*'The Vile Corporation' - Jared Smith, Vile Ventura, & Kayla *'As The High-Flyers' :*''Super Kick / Five-Star Frog Splash combination'' - Fly Boy hits the Super Kick followed by Rob Van Dam hitting the Five-Star Frog Splash :*''Windmill Kick / Shooting star press combination'' - Rob Van Dam hits a Windmill Kick followed by Fly Boy hitting a shooting star press *'As Legion of Destruction' :*''Ultimation / Shooting star press combination'' - The Ultimater hits the Ultimation (hanging chokeslam) followed by Fly Boy hitting a shooting star press :*Powerbomb / Top rope neckbreaker combination - The Ultimater sets up a powerbomb as Fly Boy grabs the head of the opponent while still on The Ultimater's shoulders, jumps off the top rope, and hits a neckbreaker as The Ultimater forces the opponent down with a powerbomb *'Catchphrase' :*''"The sky's the limit, and I'm gonna soar!"'' *'Taunt(s)' :*''Mainstream'' - Jared stretches out his arms to the side while outstretching his fingers *'Nicknames' :*''"Mainstream"'' :*''"Fly Boy"'' (as tribute to Rocco Rock) :*''"The Extreme Daredevil"'' :*''"The New Breed"'' :*''"The Legendary High-Flyer/Cruiserweight/Daredevil"'' - Wrestling 23/Evolved *'Entrance Music' :*"Poison" - My Chemical Romance (Wrestling 23/Evolved) :*"Better Life" - 3 Doors Down (WWH/Evolved) :*"Saints of Los Angeles" - Mötley Crüe (WWH/Evolved) :*''"Bombshell" - Powerman 5000'' (WWH/ETR) :*''"Just Got Wicked" - Cold'' (WWH) Championships and accomplishments *'WWE Wrestling 23' :*WWE World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) :*WWE World Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with The Ultimater :*ECW Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) (First) :*WWE Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with The Ultimater :*WWE European Champion (1 time) (First) :*WWE Cruiserweight Champion (1 time) (First) (Longest reign) *'WWE 65 Game | WWE Evolved | Evolved: The Rebirth' :*WWE World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) (First) :*WWE Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Rob Van Dam :*WWE Cruiserweight Champion (1 time) :*ETR World Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Tyson North *'World Wrestling Headquarters' :*WWH ECW World Heavyweight Champion (1 time, current) Personal Life Jared Smith has one older brother, who's name has never been mentioned by Jared. The only thing released about his brother is that "he's three years older than me and he was the only person I could count on as a child". Jared is a dedicated fan of music, who will listen to anything besides classic, jazz, and bluegrass. Jared is a Christian and usually procedes this into his in-ring life, sometimes making promos showing him praying to God and his parents. Jared is in a real-life relationship with Ashley Massaro. External Links *Jared Smith's WWH Profile